User blog:Gliscor Fan/Wiki Christmas - Day 6 - WikiMAD Christmas Special - How TheDoctorTenGrinch stole a Christmas Carol
Have a holly jolly christmas It's the weirdest time of year especially when you get someone like me that comes out of retirement just to make an episode of this that I already did a Christmas special for. But I'm not exactly one to judge, but you should read all the other people who worked hard(er) before reading this one. Bobdavepotatoman did a battle between Jack the Ripfrost and the Grinch, Dragon wrote more Jori comics, Sant wrote stuff in egyptian, Eyebrows made Dr. Who stuff, and Cyan forced Rudolph to rap against Bambi. That's bananas. I do damage when I brandish my katanas ~cough~ anyway... Cast List TheDoctorTenGrinch as The Grinch WonderPikachu12 as Cindy Lou Who/The Ghost of Wiki’s Past Bantha117 as The Mayor Tigerisnormal as The Other Mayor Who May Or May Not Be Donald Trump’s Hair The Flatwoods Monster as The Dog Gilbert Gottfried as the Narrator GravityMan as a Teacher Scrawland ScribbleScratch as the Previous Mayor and Insane Asylum Resident DragonsBlood as Ebeneezer Scrooge’s Ghost Meatholl as the Ghost of Wiki’s Present Zach Sherwin as The Ghost of whatever the fuck comes after presents, I assume the 26th Alanomoly as Jack Skellington CaveJohnson333 as a guy pretending to be Jack Skellington IamtheLegion as Iceman Mickey Meyer as Dr. Seuss AwesomeSix as Charles Dickens Gliscor Fan as Inactivity J1coupe as God The Story Gilbert: All the who’s down in wikiville were celebrating this thing normal people call “christmas”, but up on a mountain there was another person who hated everything that had to do with christmas, We’ll call him, TDTGrinch. Names are too long. TDTGrinch: Well, I’ll probably be able to steal all of these presents for myself and ruin christmas for everyone. Gilbert: But little did he know, that someone else had already tried to ruin christmas once before… Flats: Hey, Doctor Ten Grinch, you do realize someone already tried to ruin christmas, right? TDTGrinch: Nonsense. This is an original story! ~Flats puts down A Christmas Carol in front of TDTGrinch~ TDTGrinch: What’s this? Flats: What’s that? Alan: What’s This? Cave: What’s- ~Cave is immediately punched through a cave wall by Alan and dies by falling off a mountain, into an endless abyss.~ TDTGrinch: Anyway, I think it’s safe to assume that this book is now mine, I am stealing the book, A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Gilbert: As the Doctor… Grinch… guy stands there, laughing, a ghostly spirit comes up behind him and spooks him. TDTGrinch: Huh? Who are you? Dragon: I am DragonsBlood! I am the ghost of whatever lurks ahead… and Jori comics… to bring you a bit of news. First of all, I make a GREAT chat mod. Second of all, you will be visited by 3 spirits of christmas, two of which are trolls, one of which is a human bean- Being. TDTGrinch: 3 spirits? Bah, Humhate. Dragon: Hey, that’s not your thing to say! Hmpf. I liked it better when I was a main character in these things. ~Dragon fades out from existence~ TDTGrinch: Well, I guess it’s time to steal the mail from the mail room for plot convenience! ~Mickey Meyers as Dr. Seuss’s head zooms in and out as the scene changes, and TDTGrinch is in a mail room, along with Wonder~ TDTGrinch: Now, where is the mail. Wonder: Excuse me. TDTGrinch: Huh? Wonder: Fgt I said Excuse me. There’s this thing called manners. TDTGrinch: What manners? Wonder: Exactly. But… I’m gonna need to show you something so you don’t steal christmas from Wikiville. So I’m gonna show you your past. Fair? TDTGrinch: Bitch, I invented fair. Wonder: Actually, Fairs have existed since the Roman empire was still a thing… TDTGrinch: Bah, humhate. Wonder: You do realize that’s copyrighted. TDTGrinch: BAH, HUMHATE, NERD. Wonder: … Okay then. ~Wonder grabs onto TDTGrinch and teleports him into the past, in which two of the mayors were visiting his class as a child.~ TDTGrinch: Huh? Where are we? School? Wonder: I did tell you I was gonna show you something. ~Inside the building, there’s a young teacher, 3 mayors, and a few other kids.~ Gravity: Now fgts, you can ask any questions to our mayors and un-mayor for about 20 minutes. Legion: Yes, uhm… how do you join the avengers? Bantha: Fall into a batch of radioactive poison. Or freeze yourself for over a century. Y’know, normal things. Awesomesix: Yes, how do I beat this book? Bantha: Wat. Awesomesix: I am writing this book, but I cannot beat my high score. Tiger: Put a pancake on your face. Awesomesix: Will that help me? Tiger: It will help you allow me to punch you in the face and eat pancakes. Younger TDTGrinch: How do I steal christmas? Scraw: Okay, okay. I got this one. First of all, you have to kill Obama. That will pave way for Donald Trump to become president and build a wall around wikiville, causing everyone to go hungry and starve to death, which is when you can strike and steal the turkey from under everyone’s christmas tree, steal their mail, and burn it. Burn it all. BURN IT IN THE NAME OF SCRAWLAND- ~Scraw is then taken away by the FBI and sent back to the insane asylum~ Wonder: Now do you see why you shouldn’t steal christmas? TDTGrinch: So… I should do everything Scraw said. Wonder: You’re listening to a person who was just dragged to an insane asylum. Which holds crazy people. He’s crazy. TDTGrinch: Okay, Wandro, send me back to the present! Wonder: Are you listening to anything other than Scraw? TDTGrinch: Huh? Wonder: Ugh. Whatever. ~With a snap of his fingers, Wonder sends TDTGrinch back to his lonely cave, before another ghost appeared before him~ TDTGrinch: Huh? Yes? Meat: I am the ghost of wikis present, despite not being on the wiki. I am here to troll the shit out of you lol. TDTGrinch: I’m sorry, but I have christmas to steal. Meat: But wouldn’t you like to know what it would be like if you didn’t exist? Or if I unbanned all the trolls? TDTGrinch: Nope. Not really interested in anything other than stealing christmas. Meat: But wouldn’t you- TDTGrinch: No. Meat: But- TDTGrinch: Nada. ~silence~ Meat: B- TDTGrinch: Goodbye. ~The ghost of meat disappears and TDTGrinch walks outside to see Zack Sherwin in a rocking chair.~ TDTGrinch: Let me guess, the ghost of whatever's future? Zack: More like gross ghost proboscis. TDTGrinch: So why are you here? Zack: You’re gonna die if you steal christmas from Wikiville. TDTGrinch: And how do I not die? Zack: Don’t steal christmas, fam. TDTGrinch: But I’ve always dreamed of stealing christmas, ever since I was a child. Zack: If you do, then you’ll die. TDTGrinch: And how do I die? Zack: Hell if I know. Coupe only tells me so much. Oh well. I gotta go now. I’m gonna be a street thuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug. ~Zack disappears into the beyond~ TDTGrinch: So I can either take a step forward and steal christmas, or go back into my cave and be bothered by Meat. Hmm… Nah, stealing christmas is much better than dealing with meat. ~TDTGrinch takes a step forward, trips on a root, falls down the mountain, and breaks his neck. a week later, in the same spot, he has a tombstone that reads: and a lone figure looks over it.~ Coupe: Man am I glad I quit my job. ~end~ Category:Blog posts